


Sea-foam Distress

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [28]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, ignis/reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 13





	Sea-foam Distress

“(Y/n).” The sound of Ignis’s voice made you jump and you turned to face him slowly.

“Y-yeah, Iggy?” you stammered, trying your best to give him a smile. His sea-foam eyes gave you a once over before he sighed, rubbing at his temples.

“Come here, please,” he ordered, and self-preservation kicked in as you followed his instructions. Taking slow steps towards him, you came to a stop a foot from him. He stared you down for a minute before slouching down and picking you up.

“I-Iggy?!”

“It wouldn’t be right to let you continue walking as you are,” he offered, nodding to the gash in your thigh. It had stopped bleeding for the most part, but it still stung like a bitch. Shaking your head, you shot the Royal Advisor a grateful smile.

“Thank you, Ignis,” you muttered, pressing your lips to his cheek.


End file.
